Never play truth or dare with Emmett
by Until Her Heart Stops
Summary: Edward leaves to go hunting for a weekend.Bella is left with Emmett and Jasper what could possibly go wrong. When Edward comes back what will Bella be like? EXB foreva!
1. Edward leaves and the fun begins

Ok new story! I promise I will still update "Broken Promises"

Disclaimer:  
DO I OWN TWILIGHT?  
NO I DON'T SO SAD REALLY

Never play Truth or Dare with Emmett Chapter 1: Bye for now

Bpov

"Edward it's ok I'll be fine with Emmett and Jasper. You go hunt." I told him. "Bella i'm just worried what will happen to you" he admitted. "Come on Edward give us alittle credit we've been nice to her all this time" Emmett said."Well fine but NO cliffdriving!" "Oh so that's out" Emmett mumbled loud enough for Edward to hear. Edward growled at him. "Kidding" Emmett said before Edward got up from the couch with me by his side."And don't you dare write on her face when she's sleeping!" "It was one time" I huffed "Ok maybe a few more times" Emmett admitted." Alice!!!" Edward yelled. "You called" Alice grinned. " Keep an eye out for Emmett and Jasper while we're gone." OK" Alice chirped

Sorry it's so short but I should go update Broken Promises.  
Should I even contuine this story??? 


	2. You dare me to what!

Sorry for the wait! I got sick and I am so so sorry for this chapter because it is short... but this chapter has the first dare! Emmett style!!

Never play Truth or Dare with Emmett Chapter 2: You dare me to do what!!

EmPov ( This is my first time doing Emmett's point of view! Go me!)

Finally the man leaves! Time to have some fun with Bella! "So Bella what do you want to do now that Eddie,Carly,Esmy,Rosy, and Alicy are gone?" I wagged my eyebrows to make her laugh. She giggled.  
" Hmm how about a game?" I smiled evily but moved my head so she wouldn't see." Ok anything you want to play?" I asked. I already knew what her answer would be so I started planning a few things.

"Uh no... any suggestions?" she asked. Yes I so called that!" How about Truth or Dare?" Please say yes!  
Please say Yes! Please say Yes! Please say Yes!! I chanted in my mind.

" How bad could it be?" Oh how wrong you are my friend. Now for my evil laugh... MUHAHAHAHAHA.  
"Jasper get down here right now!! We're playing Truth or Dare!!" I screamed. Seriously what's so interesting about a book anyways? My opinion is their boring but fun to throw at Edward,and Jasper!" Ok I'm here"  
Excellent!!" Time to begin! Ok my turn because I thought of the game!" Both Jasper and Bella nodded.Who should be my first victim?

" Hmmmm... Jasper! Truth or Dare?" Jasper looked really uncomfortable! ha well that's only half of it!  
" Dare" Oh so he's a tough man now? well let's see who's tougher after this!! " I dare you to...skip through the mall in a tutu singing ' Barbie Girl'( uhh I HATE this song!!) ." If it was possible I think Jasper's face went paler. Haha I've got him right where I want him! Bella was laughing her head off!

But can you blame her!? " Be right back I'm gonna get the tutu and cd!" I yelled before running upstairs. After 2 minutes of looking I found both! This is gonna be S-W-E-E-T!!I went downstairs to find Jasper pacing and Bella with a look of Concern for that Fool on her face.  
" Here you go Jasper! Hurry up now!"

Jasper ran upstairs." Jasper are you done yet!?...Well how about now!?Are you finally done yet!? Oh come on hurry up it's been a total of..."I looked at my watch and it's only been " 1 minute" That's alot of time! " Jasper hurry up! 1 minute 1...1 minute 2...1 minute 3...1 min--Oh come on I can't do that forever!  
Jasper if your not down here 30 seconds I'm coming up and putting that tutu on you myself but I will include make up!" As soon as I said make up Jasper raced down the stairs in his tutu! " haha!" I was pointing at him and laughing!

Me and Bella were laughing so hard we had to hold our sides, This dare is gonna be AWESOME!! 


	3. But it's a Duet!

Here it is! I know I should be studying right now but I really wanted to get this up today! I know you understand! remember to review!!

Never play truth or dare with Emmett chapter 3: But it's a duet!

(At the Mall)

EmPov

Finally we're here! (but a car can only go so fast Emmett) I'm so smart to think of this dare! If Rose were here she'd...(I don't think anyone wants to know!) "Let's just get this over with!" Jasper yelled. Little impaitent are we? We hopped out of the car. People were already looking at Jasper weird.

Jasper was hesitanting by the door. "Oh come on just go inside!" The suspense was killing me. I carried the boom box with the cd in it to the part of the mall with the most people. "Oh and Jasper?" I didn't wait for a response. "You have to pick a girl to sing with you...unless you want to look like a idiot singing a duet by yourself" Jasper looked around until his eyes landed on Bella.

"NO WAY!" she shouted. Oh this is so funny! "Please?" Haha he's got her! Bella can't turn down people when they give her the puppy dog pout." FINE!" haha! I pressed play and the music started. Jasper and Bella were skipping and singing looking at each other. Bella was glaring at Jasper and Jasper was glaring at me. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Jasper was yelling swears at me through his mind.

I was now rolling on the ground laughing.

"Hi Barbie Hi Ken Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken Jump In...

(Chorus)

I? a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it? fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let? go party!

(Chorus)

I? a blond girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I? your darling.  
You are my doll, rock??oll, feel the glamouring thing,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

You can touch, you can play, if you say "I? always yours"  
uu-oohuh..

(Chorus)

Come on Barbie, let? go party!  
(4 times)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let? go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I? always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I? always yours"

Come on Barbie, let? go party!  
(4 times)

(2x Chorus)

Come on Barbie, let? go party!  
(4 times)

Oh, I? having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken. "

People were either laughing,staring in awe at the supposed 'couple' or just plain looking weird at them.

Epov

Hmmm I wonder what Bella's doing? 2 more days. 2 more days, Just 2 more days till I can be back with my angel.

EmPov

Jasper and Bella finally did their little show. And people were actually cheering! Jasper bowed while Bella just blushed.(DUH!)They were practially running to the car!

Apov

Hmmmm I wonder what Jasper's doing?

(starting vision)

Bella was on Edward's bed sleeping, and Emmett and Jasper were right next to her saying things like Edward's with Tanya and such.

(end of Vision)

Hmmm interesting. Maybe I should go back early?

(back at the house)

JPov

I'm going to kill Emmett! Hmmmm... I have a plan. "Bella! could you come here?" she walked over hesitant.

"Can you distract Emmett?" I asked. "ummmm...sure" that's the thing about Bella that I love, she doesn't ask questions. Bella started talking to Emmett about God knows what.

I crept behind him and jumped. Emmett was still in shock! I knocked him down as Bella yelled "Don't kill him!" then laughed.

"Maybe you should take it outside before you break anything?" she suggested after about 5 minutes.  
"No that's okay I'm done with him" I smiled happy at what I did. If only Alice were here. But knowing her she already saw.

APov

(starting vision)

Bella was talking to Emmett about something. Jasper was creeping up to Emmett and jumped.  
He started to wresle with the still shocked Emmett. "Don't kill him!" Someone said with a laugh. I realized it was Bella.

(end of Vision)

"GO JAZZ!" I yelled. Rose who was right next to me gave me a weird look and said " I don't even want to know" I really should go back early. I'll just wait till Bella's asleep. Now I have to block my mind from Edward. Hmmm Alice think of a song! OH! how about Hey there Delilah by Plain White T's? Yes that will work! ( sorry I was listening to it when I was writing this!) Here we go...

'hey there delilah whats it like in new york city im a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes you do time square cant shine as bright as you i swear its true

hey there delilah dont you worry about the distance im right there if you get lonely give this song another listen close your eyes listen to my voice its my disguise im by your side

oh its what you do to me oh its what you do to me oh its what you do to me oh its what you do to me what you do to me

hey there delilah i know times are gettin hard but just believe me girl someday ill pay the bills with this guitar we'll have it good we'll have the life we knew we would my word is good

hey there delilah ive got so much left to say if every simple song i wrote to you would take your breath away id write it all even more in love with me youd fall we'd have it all

oh its what you do to me oh its what you do to me oh its what you do to me oh its what you do to me

a thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got planes and trains and cars id walk to you if i had no other way our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because we know that none of them have felt this way delilah i can promise you that by the time that we get through the world will never ever be the same and youre to blame

hey there delilah you be good and dont you miss me two more years and youll be done with school and ill be makin history like i do you know its all because of you we can do whatever we want to hey there delilah heres to you this ones for you

oh its what you do to me oh its what you do to me oh its what you do to me oh its what you do to me

what you do to me'

oh think of another song! how about Barbie girl!

'Hi Barbie!  
Hi Ken!'

JPov

Ohhhh I have the perfect dare for Bella! Edward will kill me but this will be worth it! All three of us sat back down on the couch. " Bella true or dare?" Bella honestly looked scared and her feelings supported it. I send a wave of calm at her. She smiled in thanks. "Ummm Dare" I was sure she knew that i wouldv'e asked something about her and Edward if she picked truth.

"Good choice! Ok I dare you to dye your hair blonde with lots of blue streaks!" "That's not so bad" she said.

" I meant like a pale blonde and a aqua and you have to cut your hair short!" Now she looked scared again. " Oh god why not Navy or something!" I just shrugged. This dare will be interesting!

-- --

Ok pic in profile of what Bella's hair will look like! REVIEW!!Review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Emmett has met his Match

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in like, forever!! but this summer I was busy, then when I got back from my dad's( which he didn't let me on the computer) I went to camp for a week...After camp, school started and I've been getting a ton of homework, we've already had TWO tests!! Anyways well, I've been thinking and I think there will probably 1 maybe 2 more chapters, though I might have a hard time getting them up because my brother came to live with me and my mom. He's like always on the computer so yeah.

I think this is chapter 5?

oh before I forget can someone explain the whole beta thing, like how it works because I'm gonna be needing one since I have so many different ideas for stories.

Recap:

JPOV

"Good choice, OK, I dare you to dye your blue"

"That's not so bad" Bella replied with a slight shrug.

" I meant like an aqua color " She looked terrified again. I smirked to myself.

" OH GOD, Why aqua Jasper, WHY! Why not navy or another dark blue? " I just shrugged.

This Dare will get Interesting...

* * *

Bpov

Blue? Blonde? Why!?

"Can I go alone to get the dyes, instead of you coming with me?" I practically growled. Jasper looked taken back by my tone, but still answered my question in a calm voice.

"No, Emmett and I have to come to make sure you actually buy the dyes, and not run away."

I narrowed my eyes. "What you don't trust me enough?" I pretended to cry, he didn't look fooled. Emmett came up to me though.

"Bella, don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Fine."

The whole ride there I was silent, Emmett tried to speak to me, keyword TRIED. 'why don't they dye their hair blue, if they want to go so bad'

" We wouldn't look good with blue hair, Bella" Jasper answered my thought.

huh? I thought, I only said that inside my head?

"Bella, stop being nervous it will be OK."

"I'm not nervous." I tried to convince myself and Jasper, neither was working. Jasper knew, that I knew, that he knew, that I was feeling nervous(ha ha if I lost some of you there, Sorry!!)

Stupid, annoying, emotion feeling vampire!

* * *

EmPov

Blue and Blonde? That's real risky, even I, Emmett master of ALL pranks would never do that...hm maybe I would...though, Edward is going to shred poor Jazzy poo to pieces. In a way, I kinda feel sorry for Jasper. Whatever, I'm going to go play a video game.

* * *

APOV

(Starting Vision)

Jasper was saying " ' I dare you to dye your hair Blue and Blonde ' " then it skipped ahead to our house, in the bathroom Jasper was reading the directions and Bella was looking at anything except Jasper...

(End of Vision)

I was pulled out of the vision by a loud growl in the direction that Edward was hunting. Oh no, I forgot to block my thoughts!! Oh gosh, Edward's going to kill Jazz! I turned my head all the way to the right just as Edward was getting ready to floor it. I knocked on the glass rapidly, but softly, as to not break it. Obediently, Edward rolled down his window.

" Now, listen here Edward harm Jasper more than he deserves, and I will be your worst nightmare." I threatened.

Edward nodded once, then twice, and sped away.

Poor Jasper...but...well...he deserves it! I mean Blue & Blonde DON'T go together...OK so maybe they do, but NOT on someones head!

When I get back I am going to give that boy a lecture, on fashion. What goes together, and what doesn't.

Maybe I should go back now? Bella needs me! Yeah, I'm going to go back.

Alice to the RESCUE!

Just say my name and I will be there faster than you can say ' I love Shopping'

* * *

Epov

I'm going to murder Jasper! How dare he choose such a dare for my angel?! I mean we're getting married in 2 weeks! 2 weeks until I marry the love of my life.sigh

'Edward pull over' Alice's thoughts screamed at me. Fine, but she better make it quick. Reluctantly, I silently pulled over to the side of the road.

Alice in a blink of a eye was in the car and had her seat belt already on. I was looking forward the whole time until i heard her softly say "go"

Speeding away, hoping that we wouldn't have to be stopping anymore until we get back home, and I get to see my angel...sigh

Not once did we utter one word, Alice knew just when it was the right time to be serious and not make any jokes. She knows when your

to tense to say anything.

" Alice? " she looked surprised that I was speaking, but was ready to listen intently. "Are we too late? " Please say no. I chanted several times. Instantly, she become like the marble its self.

"No, we'll be there just on time. When we get there though, go straight for mine and jazz's bathroom." she reminded me once more, before we separate.

As I nodded the driveway to our house appeared on my vision. I ran as fast as I could to the front door. Not bothering to make sure the door was open all the way I ran into the house not paying attention to my surroundings. When I finally noticed a loud noise I realized the door flew off the hinges into a pile of Emmett's video games. Possibly breaking a few, but did I care? Nope.

Esme wouldn't be happy with the door, but all that mattered right now was that I get to Bella on time.

* * *

EmPov

Downstairs I heard a loud noise, so I went to investigate.

" Where is Jasper?! " Edward hissed? at me.

" In Alice and Jasper's bathroom " I replied innocently.

Ha ha Jasper is in HUGE trouble with not only Edward but Esme and Carlisle! I turned to the right and noticed that the door that was supposed to be over there, was now laying on my video games. I picked the door up and gaped. " Oh, no he didn't! " Edward broke Halo and Mario ( couldn't think of other video games...) I pouted. Oh well, Edward will just get me new games. Oh, and there's that new games system out! Whoop! New games!

'Edward if your listening, get ready replace everyone one of my games you destroyed and you have to get me the new game system that just came out! And if your not listening then that sucks because that means I've been making demands to myself for the last 5...

checks watch Wow! It's already been 30 minutes.

Whoa Edward's been up there for awhile...

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

3rd Person

"Does it have to be so short ?" Bella half mused, half growled.

"Why, Yes it does." Jasper replied calmly with the little devil's smirk on his face.

Bella's hair was now at the middle of her neck. They kept on having to take breaks because Jasper had to keep reminding himself not to eat her, considering she is engaged to Edward and he would probably kill him.

Well, Jasper knew he already would. Maybe he and Alice will go for a vacation until this all blows over, or until Edward and Bella forget. Both deep in thought. In unison they both jumped, as the door slammed, with a amazingly, huge, loud BANG!!

" Uh, oh I'm gone, You never saw me! " Jasper whispered as he raced out of the window with such grace that Bella wished she had.

* * *

x) Please Review

I'll give you ice cream with Edward, Jasper, AND Emmett on top!!


	5. Official Business!

Yeah Yeah I know, y'all are mad at me for not updating in like a month, but I have my reasons. I was and currently am sick with a cold, AND the flu. I've been trying to keep up with school and friend in Phoenix for a WHOLE WEEK and I've been depressed over that. I just got a new book, that I have yet to finish it's call The Lucky One By Nicholas Sparks so far it is really good. If you are under 13 I don't suggest reading it for a it has some interesting details at the beginning.

Okay well this is the next chapter. Next chapter will be the LAST chapter; then I will be taking a break from writing. It will seem like I have disappeared off the earth but really I will be rewriting every single one of my stories except Let's Play Favorites because obviously it's not really a story.

sorry for the long authors note but here's the second last chapter.

Bpov

I waited in the bathroom for a measly two minutes, waiting, and listening. I didn't know what happened to Jasper, but I was nervous. If he got hurt it would be my complete fault! It was my fault we were playing truth or dare. If I hadn't said yes when Emmett, asked if I wanted to play then, we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Bella? are you in there?" a ghostly voice rang. I knew it was Edward, so I answered the best I could.

"Yes, Edward," I answered."I'm here." I heard a relived sigh; the doorknob turned.

There was a akward silence until Edward, filled it with his velvet voice.

"Are you alright?" I was okay, but I didn't know how to answer. Edward was watching my every expression until I finally replied with a simple yes.

"I know I'll miss my hair; but I'm alright," I was puzzled, why he didn't think I would be okay. "why are you, worrying so much, Edward, it's just vampires," I grinned. "I know Emmett, and Jasper, will never hurt me." For a moment Edward, looked furious, but finally calmed down.

"Bella, how can you have so much trust that something won't go wrong?"

"Well, it's because I know that after what happened with James, and Victoria, AND Laurent, that you all would never let any harm come to me." I smiled, pleased that I came up with something to answer to his question.

Edward shaked his head; he smiled his famous crooked smile and I knew, I would be putty in his marble hands. "What am I going to do with you Bella?" he asked me.

"I can think of a few things." I replied in a smug tone.

"Oh, I bet you can," Edward kept smiling my favorite smile. "your dangerous when your let on the loose." He smirked the whole time saying.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked, because frankly I wasn't sure. He quickly nodded and told me I was silly for thinking it was anything but.

"Sooooooo, what are we going to do to Jasper?" I was confused, I had no idea how to get Jasper back..

"I think we need Emmett up here" Edward said with yet another sexy smirk on his gorgeous face._ Looks and brains, I knew there was a reason I loved this boy._

_"_EMMETT!!!!" as soon as his name was even pronounced, Emmett was up here saluting my sexy fiance and saying,

"Ready, for anything SIR!" I was amazed at Emmett outburst. The way Emmett said it was hilarious!! He sounded like a soldier coming back to base and addressing the general, or whatever it was...after we get back at Jasper I may just ask him about the war...

"Yes, maggot we have a special task for you today." Edward said sounding amused but playing along.

"Maggot? Edward, that is so 100 years ago" Emmett replied. Edward didn't look offended; he looked anything but it. More like trying to keep his pretty little mug shut, from bursting out laughing. Edward knew that if he broke down and laughed that Emmett would automatically make fun out him.

I actually started laughing when Emmett said "Yeeea, boy you just got owned"

It was just too funny, to not laugh. No wonder Emmetts' such a teddy bear.

I saw Edward almost let out a chuckle, ALMOST. Emmett knew it would only take one more funny thing to set Edward off. (LOL)

So, Emmett obviously taking a hint started singing, "Daisy, Daisy, I can't remember the rest so Yea, you go get down, you go get down, now break it up, break it up, WOOOO!!!" I was stunned, Emmett sounded like a cheerleader!!! My sides were hurting from laughing so hard!

I guess it was too much for Edward too; since he was on the floor with me laughing our butts off! I started to think about what if Emmett did that at an obsebley, and laughed even harder.

"Get up, you two we have some serious business to get to" Emmett said in the boring businessman monotone. Emmett sounded like it was anything but serious. Edward and I were confused but went along with it.

"Well, we need to get back at Jasper for making that dare against Bella." Edward said looking at me adoringly.

"Alright, I got a idea" Emmett sounded like it was the most amazing idea in all his life. As Emmett told us it, we decided it wasn't that bad and we would go through with it as soon as Jasper thought it was safe to get back. We were going to act as if we forgot all about the dare; for two days we will act too friendly to him, then on the third day we'll start the plan.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness!!!

Bahhahahhah I had to write the Emmett stuff, because I love Emmett. :] and I think Emmett would totally do something like this.

Review and tell me what you want the revenge to be.

Official Business


	6. Read Or Die The Shocking Tale

Read or Die. The shocking tale. Sorta Short....Sorry bout that.

_**Jasper, **_

_**I hope you know, **_

_**we have forgiven you even **_

_**after what you have done. **_

_**Esme really misses you. **_

_**She wants you to come back.**_

_Jasper sat in his motel room thinking. The letter sat in his lap. Rereading and retelling the same tale to himself, he heaved himself up. He looked around the room once. In the short time he had been there, he had memorized just about everything that was in the room. The burgundy of the walls and all the textures, the way that rug was made and shaped, the colors of the couches and bedspread, and curtains. Blue, Green, Silver, Blue, Silver, Green, Blue. The same pattern over and over, giving him a sense of a faded headache. Jasper didn't know if it was a trick, but he knew he couldn't survive without HIS pixie. _

_Jasper turned toward the door, slightly slowing ever so calmly. _

_Maybe just one more night? Jasper was sick of staring at the colors. He advanced one minute step to the door then turned to the table that sat so lonely in the corner of the motel. _

_One more night wouldn't hurt...could it? _

_Jasper didn't know what to think. Could he go back? He knew he was playing with fire when he placed that dare. What hadn't stopped him? What was influencing his thoughts? When he was making the dare, Jasper didn't feel like himself. It was like he was another person trapped in his body, trying and clawing to get out but to no advail. It was like some sort of demon inside of him. Jasper knew he was a monster but...did his thoughts and soul have to agree with him? _

_Suddenly, he didn't know how but he could sense someone outside his door. Slowly turning his head, he indicated that a small note, with something on top of it, had been pushed or rather shoved under the door. Once again heaving himself up, Jasper took minute steps towards the door. He quietly bent down and picked up the not white but slightly rose note. Curiously turning it over and over, noticing his name printed neatly on the front. Some how he reconized the writing. He knew it wasn't from the Denali or his own coven. It definitely wasn't from the Volturi for that he was sure. Decided to get it over with, he quickly riped the envelope. Inside was a piece of the same pale pink paper._

_**My dearest, Jasper**_

_**Told you I would be back. **_

_**See you soon.**_

_**-Once a lover, now a enemy...**_

_Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jasper opened it with reluctance. Shocked at who he saw. He could not utter a word._

_"Hello, Jasper. I missed you." She said with a laugh._

* * *

Where did that come from? Hmm even I don't know. lol I suddenly actually had an idea for this and now I'm following through. Who do y'all think the pretty little thing at the door is? Tell meh in a REVIEW!!! C'mon just click the button! Its a very nice button too [:


	7. The last dance around the web

Do ya'll realize you're not talking to anyone....?

She died....commited suicide actually.:(

But after searching her computer I found this.

__

Recap:

__

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jasper opened it with reluctance. Shocked at who he saw. He could not utter a word.

"Jasper, why haven't you come to visit me? I, who have been with you for so long. I was honestly worried that you were never gonna come back."

Jasper gazed at his broken wife on the porch of the motel. Alice looked so sad that if he could, Jasper would be crying at that very moment. It petrified Jasper to think that he caused Alice to be worried. Even her emotions stabbed at Jasper. In three large steps he had crossed the room to his drysobbing wife.

"I couldn't even see you Jasper! My visions aren't working in this hotel...must be run by werewolves." Alice offered a small smile.

Jasper ate up the smile with a grin of his own.

"Well, that explains the smell." Jasper chuckled and gathered his giggling wife in his marble arms. "Time to go home?" He asked while carring Alice bridal style out of the suite to the lobby to paid for his stay. Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper's neak and breathed in his sweet scent.

"Jasper," Alice asked smally. "your not mad about the note? I honestly didn't mean to scare you but when you didn't come home right away....I panicked."

"Of course I'm not mad! I could never be mad at you my little pixie." Jasper whispered and delicately kissed His Alice on her cool lips.

"I love you." Alice softly murmered in her soldier's ear.

"And I love you as well." Jasper burst through the trees to the victorian house that they called home.

"Don't worry I told them to back off with the revenge for now." Alice smiled with a glint in her eye. Jasper glupped in honest frightment. Shifting his eyes around the yard as if someone were to jump of of the bushes and yell a scary boo.

****

"Hello, Jasper. I missed you." She said with a laugh.


	8. I'm Benjamin

Alright. So everyone is asking questions.

_I _added that little tidbit of information.

Until her Heart Stops(Leah) is dead.

She was living with me and she died. I won't go into details...well...I guess I could..if you want to know?

I'm trying to move on. It's really hard. She was one of my bestfriends and I sort of kind of had a huge crush on her.

Don't take ANYONE for granted. You don't know how much longer you'll have with them.

That was the last chapter.

If someone does want to finish the story, by all means, do so.

If you have any questions or just want to talk, ask me for my email.:)

By the way,

I'm Benjamin.


	9. Make Jasper Famous

heeeeeeeey guys. imma supah new author now. :D I finally decided to take over my friend's stories, you know her! She was a good writer...but now that she's gone...RIP

sooooo imma just gonna jump right into it!

_Meanwhile, back at the Cullen Estate_

"I have heard word that Jasper is on his way back to our home here in the forest which we live at." Nobody laughed. "JEEZ GUYS! My excellence is lost on a lost generation!" Emmett screamed to the empty room and quickly ran upsides.

"Is he aware that that made no sense?" Edward questioned Bella. Bella quickly shrugged and leaned with her back against the wall, thinking. "How should we get back at Jasper?"

Bella suddenly sprang up from the wall instantly grimacing from sitting up too fast.

While blushing the typical Bella blush, she began telling Edward her devious plan. The two smirked with mischief.

Edward suddenly had the feeling that he should be watching out for Jasper. Alice did say they would be back today. While kissing his fiancé, Edward sprinted to the front door just in time to see the vampire couple stroll through the door.

Well stroll is an understatement, more like one vampire dragging the other. Alice grinned discreetly and made eye contact with her 'foster brother'.

"Well hello Jasper, long time NO SEE!" Emmett abruptly burst down the stairs looking every inch like the disapproving father figure he wasn't. Jasper on spur of the moment began taking small steps back outside. "Jasper! what've you doing! The party's in here!" From the other room where Bella was waiting, they could hear dainty little snickers. "So Jazzz...jazzypoo...where you been?" Jasper looked like he wanted to be anyway but there. Alice began pushing her husband into the room slowly while Emmett and Edward begin grinning triumphantly. Edward edged closer and closer to Jasper and whispered in his ear.

"Bella's hair will grow back but I want you to do something that you will never forget...I dare you to streak through the busiest mall in the world and THEN ask a stranger to dinner...the stranger must be male and you must ask act real into it." Victory filled Edward's eyes as Jasper's eyes filled with dread and slight amusement.

"Deal."

Awwwwwwwwwwww, now wasn't that just a bucket of peaches? kay, so while I was writing this, I realized something...I fucking suck at writing...i mean I used to be real good, my teachers would always accuse me of plagerism but i haven't written a story in like 2 years. and yeah yeah it's short and yeah yeah, it's the end.

yeeea, call me crassinova (sounds pretty cool, huh?)


End file.
